classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Searing Gorge
Dwarf Dark Iron dwarf |loc=North of Burning Steppes, west of Badlands |level=43-50 |pop=Unknown}} Searing Gorge is a buffer contested zone in the Eastern Kingdoms for players in the range of level 43-52. The Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves called the Thorium Brotherhood, who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. For the Alliance, the entrance to Searing Gorge in Loch Modan is locked until the character obtains the Key to Searing Gorge from a series of quests that culminate in the level 48 quest . An alternate path can be found in the Badlands just south of Kargath. This is the entrance Horde players mainly use, as they have no way of obtaining the key. History Just like Blackrock orcs and their allies dominate Burning Steppes, so do Dark Iron dwarves dominate Searing Gorge. A large population of Dark Iron dwarves, War Golems and Elementals resides in this dark mountainous area. The climate is very similar to the one of Burning Steppes, due the fact that it was the same catastrophe that blackened both: the summoning of Ragnaros. Searing Gorge is a part of Khaz Modan, and was a mountains region, part of the Redridge Mountains, but was shattered by the summoning of Ragnaros. Large mining operations are undergone in an underground area called The Cauldron, a giant excavation site forming a huge rift in the middle of Searing Gorge. The Slag Pit lies within The Cauldron and is an underground mining site rich with multiple types of ore. The mining work is mainly done by slave labour, which consists for the most part of captured enemies. Ever since the Dark Iron dwarves had their capital, Thaurissan, destroyed by the summoning of Ragnaros, they have searched for a landmass to control for their filthy industrious works. Searing Gorge was the obvious choice, due to low military presence, scarce population, and few settlements, easily destroyable. The dwarven garrisons were soon overrun by a massive Dark Iron invasion. Which forced them to retreat to Loch Modan, and seal the passage. This area is normally sealed and players can only enter it by traversing through Blackrock Mountain or by obtaining the Key to Searing Gorge, which follows a series of quests. Recently, however, the Horde garrisons stationed near Kargath, in the Badlands, have grown curious about the use of the area for tactical purposes, and have cut a narrow pass, though the mountains, south of their encampments. Recently, the Thorium Brotherhood built a settlement in this area called Thorium Point. Geography Maps and subregions Dungeons and raids There are none actually located in the Searing Gorge, however, Blackrock Mountain lies between it and the Burning Steppes. It is home to Blackrock Depths (Level 52-60 Instance), Blackrock Spire (Level 54-60 Instance), Molten Core (Level 60 Raid Instance) and Blackwing Lair (Level 60 Raid Instance). Travel hubs ; Flight paths from Thorium Point Ironforge Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Kargath, the Badlands Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Adjacent regions Notable characters Searing Gorge is home to several characters of note. At Thorium Point, Hansel Heavyhands seeks aid in the battle against the golems, spiders, and incendosaurs of the region. Master Smith Burninate attempts to create fiery flux with the help of trustworthy individuals. And from his guarded spot nearby, Kalaran Windblade sends bold adventurers into the holdings of the Dark Irons in an attempt to burn down all of their sentry towers. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Firebloom * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Dark Iron Deposit (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Small Thorium Vein Wild creatures * Dark Iron dwarves * Fire elementals * Golems * Incendosaurs * Lava elementals * Nightmares * Spiders * Thunder lizards Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Searing Gorge Category:Crags Category:Deserts